


The Lies I Told to You

by NightingalesAndLiesmiths



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, POV First Person, POV Loki (Marvel), Poetry, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingalesAndLiesmiths/pseuds/NightingalesAndLiesmiths
Summary: Just a very short Loki POV poem.  At the end of Thor: Ragnarok.





	The Lies I Told to You

_Shh._

_Listen._

These are the lies that were told to me: Son. Friend. Weak. Ergi.

These are the lies I told to you: Brother. My King. I missed you. Never doubt I love you.

_Listen._

This is the lie I told to you: That those were lies.

_Shh._

This is the truth I told to you: I'm here.

_If only you'd heard me screaming it silently all the centuries before this._


End file.
